Cellular function depends on the maintenance of intact cellular components including: receptors, proteins, lipids, nucleic acids, carbohydrates, hormones and cofactors. Cellular receptors, including cell surface receptors, mediate communication within and between cells, tissues and organs within a living system. Cellular receptors also provide a means to signal a living system, tissues, organs, cells, and subcellular compartments. Receptors are molecules or macromolecules that bind or interact with agents to alter or enhance their function. Many receptors are membrane bound proteins, which require not only that their protein structure be intact but also that the membrane lipids and carbohydrates be intact and functional. Through various signaling mechanisms, the messages sent by the receptor, either in the presence or absence of an interacting or bound agent, can be transmitted. Following receptor activation, signalling also requires intact cellular proteins, lipids, nucleic acids and carbohydrates in order for the message to be properly received.
Often as a result of damage, the ability of cellular receptors to interact with or bind various agents is decreased, resulting in an impairment of vital intrinsic and extrinsic communication. Damage to cellular receptors and other cellular components diminishes the ability of a receptor to bind agents and elicit a communication or signaling event. This can result in damage or death to cells, resulting in damage or diseases of tissues, organs and living systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a means to protect receptors and other cellular components from damage and to increase the efficacy of agents that exert their effects through cellular receptors.